My special one
by Samila1223
Summary: Hey :D So that's a one-shot of Kaishin/ShinKai about the special one, where they met a young child and help him :) I hope you guys enjoy it Koruba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ShinRan (one sided only) I want to make you guys smile :)


Hey Guys :D I know that my first Kaishin fan fiction wasn't really good D: But I'm trying my best with this one, however it may be alittle long :)

 **My Special Person (Koruba Kaito xx Kudo Shinichi )**

Christmas was starting in two weeks, when the kids, at Beika elementry school, were getting ready for the new year's celebration, especially with their wishing papers, which they used to hung on the tree, at their class room as always, everybody was concerned about his own wish, however, some kids who were fulfilled with their own lives, found it a bit difficult to choose a simple wish, and the others, wished the normal stuff, such as toys and houses, even fortunes, they all have normal dreams, except for two kids, who were never friends,

The first one was a brown-haired boy called, Miko, who was secretly in love with his classmate Yuki, Yuki was so cheerful for his own age, however he has a very good reputation in his class, he was the cheerful guy, who everybody loved, and always tried to be friends with him, unlike, the other brown haired boy, who was the ignored kid in the school, since he wasn't very sociable, he never managed in making friends, except for one or two, but still not close to him, as he imagined, it has been two years, since he felt something toward his classmate, Yuki, however he knew that Yuki, never felt the same way toward him, but he just went on with his silent love,

Getting ready for their wishes, the teacher handed them, rectangular shaped papers, everyone had their pencils out, and started writing, for Miko, he only has one wish, which was for his love to notice him. He picked up his pencil and started writing, "I really wish this year something better between me and Yuki will happen. I love him," folding the paper, into two halves, he wrote his name on its back, "Hashaki Miko." Then rushed toward the tree, and hung it onto one of the free trunks, next to a petite red rose,

It was a different thing for the other young blond boy, as he always has one and only wish, He had a mad crush on the famous phantom thief and really wanted him to notice his presence at least, smiling weakly, he held up his pen as he started writing. "Can i meet you , Kid-sama ? I'll do anything for you," Folding his wish paper, he wrote his name, with wide letters, "Myana Yuki." as he hung it next to Miko's paper,

The teacher smiled at them slowly, as he decided to do a new thing this year, to make the kids more cheerful, this time, he suggested to put the tree which was full of wishes in the playground, suggesting that this way it would be easier for Santa to notice them, the kids smiled warmly at their teacher, welcoming his idea gladly, as they all gathered around the tree, lifting it up slowly, giggling was only the sound that they were able to hear, as they headed to the playground, putting their tree down, hoping the best for this year,

In another place near the school, Shinichi was walking slowly, with his best-friend Ran as she was talking about the presents that she wants to get this year, she also invited Shinichi to their classmate's near year's party, saying it would be a better thing to spend this Christmas with humans rather than books, with him having no choice, for he won't be able to give her 'no' as an answer, knowing she was capable of changing it, so he decided to cross the easier way saying that he'll show up then,

They walked across the street when they noticed the kids gathering in the playground with the tree next to them, giggling slowly, except for an only child who sat on the other side, alone by himself,

"Aw..I think it's a really cute idea to put the tree out there," Ran commented slowly,

Shinichi who was paying more attention about the lonely kid, gave her a silent nod, maybe, he feels that this little creature describe him as a child, well, for Shinichi, he wasn't neglected as a child, more while, because of his soccer skills, he had plenty of people talking to him at school, but they were never counted as friends, being an anti-social he wasn't so good at making friends, unlike. his childhood friend Mouri-Ran, who had some good friends to her, that may count as Shinichi's too.

"We have a lot of shopping to do," Ran stated, staring at her friend, -that she secretly has a crush on him- "Shinichi, Are you listening ?"

He looked at her, for some seconds, "Yea, Why don't you get all the presents, now? I mean..I have something to do. I'll finish it and catch up with you." He said smiling at her warmly.

Blushing slightly, she nodded, "Fine, but don't be late, there's a storm hitting tonight, and it won't be a good idea to stay out," She said as she headed toward her way, to the shops, deciding on what to get him and the others for the Christmas,

Staring at the little boy, he sat down on a bench for sometime, waiting for the school to get empty, deciding that this year, he want to fulfill the little kid's dream.

"Hi, sir." A sound called from his behind, it was a lady's one, but for the detective, he knew exactly who the owner was, he turned toward the lady slowly, "You know that's the ugliest disguise ever."Shinichi called at the person who was standing in front of him.

"At least, I can get creative ones," Replied Kaito slowly,

"Go get yourself changed, I won't like it when the people find me sitting with a lady like you." Snapped Shinichi.

"You know that was a pretty mean compliment, tantei-kun." Smirked Kaito,

"I said get yourself Changed already." Shinichi replied slowly. "I've something to do."

"What? No, I like this disguise," Kaito paused slowly, "And what's it?"

"Well," Shinichi started," I can gladly call the police, and tell them that you're planning a heist here," he smirked slowly, as he reached his pocket, getting his phone out.

"But, I'm not planning a heist now," Kaito commented, "And you said you won't catch me outside the heists."

"Actually, Nobody will believe you," He stated, as he looked at his phone." Now, you have two minutes, or else, I'm calling Nakamori-keibu,"

"Fine," He said as he headed toward the cafe next to them, entering the restroom, as he changed his disguise back to his normal one,

Shinichi stood up when he noticed the school is almost empty, Kaito gasped as he caught up with the detective, "That's no fair, I changed my disguise for you and you didn't even wait,"

Shinichi looked back at him, blinking slowly, "Sorry." He replied as he turned his gaze toward the little sad kid,

"What about him?" Kaito asked, staring at the same brown-haired boy,

"Huh?" Shinichi asked,

"That kid, you have been staring at him for so long already." Kaito said, "Do you know him?"

Shinichi shook his head, "Maybe, I'm not sure." He replied, smiling slowly.

Kaito noticed that he was waiting for the other kids to leave so they can approach the little kid, smiling he stared at the little detective, "I think it's the time, the kids are already holding their bags and leaving," Kaito said, as he noticed that the little boy has no friends around him, Judging by the look on his detective's face, he felt like the detective can see himself in the little boy, knowing he had an anti-social personality, he didn't have lots of friends as a kid,

Shinichi got up as he approached the playground slowly, Watching the school gets empty, he walked closer toward the little kid, Kaito followed him, not sure about what he was planning on doing, they arrived to their destination when the kid looked up at them, with a pure innocent confused expression covering his face,"Hello, What's your name? " Shinichi asked, softly, smiling at the little boy

"My name?" The kid asked slowly, before rubbing the back of his head slowly, "Oh, I'm Hashaki Miko,"

"That's a very cute name, Mi-chan." Kaito said, as he moved his hand closer, making a rose appearing from it, Miko took the rose smiling, mouthing a small 'than you' "I'm Koruba Katio." He glanced over his partner slowly, "And he's Kudo Shinichi," He said smiling.

"Oh," The kid said slowly as he looked up at the little detective, "I know you." He said smiling. "Aren't you the famous high school detective ?" He asked,

Shinichi smiled slowly at the boy, nodding his head. "Yeah, I am." He said, "So What's your new year's wish ?"

The kid looked up, at the little teenage, slowly with a confused look, covering his face, "My wish?" He blushed slightly as he looked away. "No, it's alright, it won't happen anyways."

Kaito approached the little kid, smiling cheerfully at him." Well, Nothing is impossible," He said, "You can share it with us."

"Well, I..it may sound a bit weird, but, I...well..why don't you just check it by yourself?" The kid said slowly, as he pointed toward the tree, "My name's on it." He added.

Both of the teenage boys headed toward the tree, searching for his paper, "Here," Shinichi said as he reached to the small paper grabbing it, when he notcied the kid's name written neatly on it. Kaito held it up, unfolding it slowly, he chuckled softly when he read it, then handed it to the other curious detective, "What's so funny about it ?" Shinichi asked slowly, "Nothing..I find it cute." Kaito replied slowly as they went back toward the blushing kid,

Once they were about to move, Shinichi spotted another paper, with "Myana Yuki" on it. "Wait. is it the same Yuki?" He said as he reached toward the hanging paper, unfolding it, "Looks like you got yourself a new fan." Shinichi said, chuckling,

"What?" Kaito asked, as he reached toward the paper, and read it, smiling, "So we can't get one of the couple happier."

"We will get both," Shinichi commented.

"How?" Kaito asked slowly.

"Well," Shinichi smirked. "We'll figure out,"

Kaito stared at him for some moments, he knew that the little detective will find somehow something to make both of the kids more satisfied, deciding to follow his leader, until they reached back toward the little kid, Shinichi smiled softly at him. "You know, it's a cute thing to have such feelings toward somebody," He began," But judging by your age, it would be better, if you begin as friends, for now, then time will bring you better stuff," He smirked, "If you're really meant to be together."

"But," The kid looked at him slowly. "He doesn't like me."

"How do you know?" Kaito asked, still surprised by Shinichi's speech.

"I..He doesn't always talk to me.." The kid replied slowly.

"Look." Shinichi said, "Before claiming to have any kind of emotions toward him, you have just to start from the first level, which is becoming his friend, that include, you being yourself," He winked at him slowly. "Because the longer you want the friendship to last, you have to trust eachother, which doesn't include any lies."

The kid looked at him, and nodded, smiling slowly, "Yes!"

"So can you tell us where does he live?" Kaito asked slowly.

"Oh, He lives there," The kid pointed his tiny fingers, toward a building that was behind the school. "He lives in the fifth floor, in apartment number 20."

They both nodded at the little kid, "Well." Kaito said slowly. "We'll see you at this park. later, but if we came alittle late. don't wait for us, You know about the storm you have to stay safe,""

"Yes, I will." The kid said smiling, as he rushed toward his home,

"Well, I think that Kaito kid should pay the other boy a visit," Shinichi said slowly, smirking at the thief, who nodded, with a playful grin on his face,

"Good Job, shin-chan." He said slowly, as he changed his outfit back to the thief's one, He held the small detective, tightly, as he switched his glider on, flying in the air, "We should hurry before the storm," Shinichi remarked, as Kaito held him closer, toward his embrace, as they flew above the city, reaching their destination, they landed on the roof of the kid's house, well, he lives in the last floor, so Shinnichi decided to just sit there, and see how will Kaito do,

The phantom thief, smirking playfully, as he reached toward the window, which was opened, he entered the kid's room slowly, when he noticed that the little kid was just standing, infront of the mirror, turning his face toward his new visitor, with a mixture of happiness and fear, covering his face, he smiled at the smirking white thief that was standing infront of him,"kaito Kid." The boy said, with disblief in his voice, The white thief moved closer toward the little boy, as he leaned, holding his hand, kissing it slowly, "Now, Now, My Tama-san told me that your name is Yuki." He said smirking.

"Is that really you?" The little kid asked,

"It looks so." the thief replied, slowly, "But I came here with a request,"

"Huh?" The kid said, "What request?" He asked, confused.

"Little Yuki, there's a boy in your class, who wish one day you will be his friend." He said slowly.

"A boy in my class? Who's he?" Yuki asked,

"Hakashi Miko." The white thief said slowly,

"Oh," Yuki said slowly, "He's good, but he never gave me the chance to talk with him."

"But my Tama-san told me that he wants to take you as a friend," The thief said. "He wants you as a special one."

"A special one?" Yuki asked,

"Yes," He said slowly, "Everybody have their special persons, it's one of the reasons that makes us happier in this life,"

"Wait, I tried to talk to him, but he never seemed that he's interested to talk to me." Yuki said, as he stared toward the ground slowly,

"Well, I think that my Tama-san has another opinion, which will be better if you give him another chance." The white phantom thief said slowly, He reached the little kid's hand as he made a white rose appearing on his, other hand, giving it to him slowly. "Nice to meet you, Myana Yuki." the little kid took the flower, smiling, at the thief turning his back toward him, "Kid-sama." The kid called, as the white thief stopped and turned to him,

"Do you have a special person too?" He asked slowly,

"I do," Kaito said, "He's the reason for me coming here today," He said smiling,

"Oh," The little kid said,

"Well, Let's meet again under the moonlight," He said smirking, as he jumped across the window,

The kid, headed toward the window, smiling, as stared at the blue sky, that was filled with the white snow, "Thank you, Santa." Yuki said smiling, "Thank to you also, Miko."

Kaito returned toward where Shinichi was waiting, on the roof of the building,

"It's about time," Shinichi, said, as he gave Kaito a cold look.

"Not my fault, He was a big fan of me." Kaito replied, "Now let's hurry before the storm starting,"

"It already did," Shinichi remarked, " I think we shouldn't fly in this weather"

"Well, I'd prefer flying," He said, as he pulled his 'special person' to his embrace, rolling him over, so he'd face him, he planted a soft kiss on his lips, ignoring his usual protests about that they shouldn't do it here, especially at this time,

"Focus on flying," Shinichi commented,

Kid chuckled as the wind blew harder, making his air glider wave around in the sky, he tried to hold it, but he was losing control over his machine,

"I told you to watch it, you stupid thief!" Shinichi called as they fell slightly toward a near, park, where Nobody was there, they fell into a pile of snow, :D

"You know I still like your earlier speech, when you were talking to Miku," Kaito said slowly, as he pushed his detective deeper in the snow,

"I was just encouraging him," Shinichi replied slowly, as the little thief planted another kiss on his detective's face, while the detective didn't hesitate and kissed back.

************** The day after at the school ********

"Now, Everybody," The Teacher said, "Your assignment for this holiday, is writing a short story about where you imagine yourself in the future,"

"Sure" All the class replied in union.

"Now class's dismissed," The teacher said happily, "Don't forget to thank Santa,"

"We won't." They all replied happily,

When the class was ready to leave, they all gathered their bags, and headed out,

"Miko," A voice called behind the little boy, which made him gasp in happiness,

"Yuki," Miko said slowly, rubbing his head slowly, and shyly,

"Can we be friends?" Yuki asked, as he spreads his hand, smiling cheerfully,

"Yeah..I mean of course we can." Miko replied, shaking his hand back.

Shinichi was standing with his best friend Ran, watching the little kids,

"I told him that I can make both of them satisfied." Ran looked at him slowly, as he said those words, "What? Told who?" She asked.

Shinichi looked at her slowly then smiled, "A friend," but he really was talking about, "His special one,"

THE END :D MUAHAHA

Now whatcha guys think about this one ? Good ? Bad ? Ugly ? :D Tell me :)

Thank you :)


End file.
